


Undercover Angel

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Confused Sam Winchester, Criminal Castiel, Destiel Promptober, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Dean and Sam find themselves in trouble when Sam inadvertently blows the cop version of his brother's cover. They've upset the leader of the criminal organization he infiltrated, Castiel.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Mafia/Cop.





	Undercover Angel

"You going to eat that, Sam?" Dean gestured towards Sam's plate of waffles. Dean had run out to get to-go waffles for breakfast, while Sam continued to research the werewolf case they were working on.

Sam glanced up from his laptop, "Go ahead, Dean. Now, get this…"

Dean pulled Sam's plate of waffles over to him, "Why didn't Cas some again?"

Sam sighed, "I already told you. He went to do some research at MIT Physics library."

"And you think he's going to understand all that stuff?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You really don’t know how smart Castiel is? Do you?"

"He still doesn't get pop culture even after Metatron shoved that knowledge in his head."

"He's had billions of years to learn about physics, Dean. Pop culture is like two seconds of his life."

Dean paused with the waffle, halfway to his mouth. "Huh? I hadn't thought of it that way."

"He knows every language. Off the top of his head, he can tell me almost any arcane object. Just because he can't seem to tie his tie right…"

"Ok, I get it. He's smart. You're smart."

Sam looked at Dean sternly, "And you are too."

"I don't know anything about this quantum physics math crap."

Sam snorted, "But you were able to fix a derelict school bus in like twenty minutes to save the people on the apocalypse world."

"That's easy, Sam."

"Not for me."

The room started to tilt and shift. Dean could feel the familiar energy start to encompass him until his vision went dark. When he woke up, he was tied to a chair. He glanced over to see Sam tied to a chair next to him, still unconscious. Two men sat on a desk in front of him, while two others were standing by a door. 

Dean said, "Hi, fellas. What's going on?"

"Shuddup, cop. The gig is up on you," A tall burly man said.

"Who, me? Do I look like I'm a cop to you?" Dean blinked.

"Sal said the tall guy called you Dean instead of Tom. So, we do a little digging and find out you're Dean Winchester, not Tom Petty. And the tall guy is your brother, Sam."

A thin, mousy little man next to the door said, "Phil, what are we going to do with them? Other cops will nose around once he doesn't check in."

"The big man is going to decide, Nate," Phil answered.

The door swung open and Castiel walked in. He walked over and growled, "Tom, this is how you betray me? I'm sorry, not Tom, Dean."

"I have no earth what any of you people are talking about. Sam and I were just eating some waffles, minding our own business, about to hunt some werewolves," Dean protested.

Sam started to stir awake. Castiel lifted Sam's chin up to stared intently in his eyes. "Sam Winchester, eh? My name is Castiel Novak. We got no beef with you, but I do with your brother here. I'm sorry you are caught in the crossfire. He made his choices, I made my choices, but you are just an innocent bystander. Isn't that right?"

Sam looked confused before saying, "I didn't know what my brother was up to."

Castiel stared at Dean, "So, Dean. Who helped you infiltrate my little operation?"

"I don't know anything."

Castiel pulled back his fist and punched Dean in the face. Dean's lip split and began to bleed. "Who did it?"

"I don't know," Dean repeated.

He thought he saw a pained expression flash through Castiel's eyes as he punched Dean again. Blood spurted from Dean's nose onto his hand.

Phil said, "Maybe you should do some work on the little brother. Maybe that will loosen his lips up some."

Castiel growled, "When I need your help, I'll ask for it, smart guy."

Phil responded, "Just saying. A way to a guy is through his family. You should know that considering all the things your family is into."

Castiel glared, "I am my own man. You and Nate go make sure the McLeods are still bringing the shipment tonight. In fact, see if you can expedite it some. I rather the deal goes down before we dump the cop and his brother in the swamp." Castiel walked over to the desk, opened the door, and pulled out a tissue. He wiped Dean's blood off his hand and dropped the tissue distastefully in the trash.

Phil and Nate walked to the door and left.

Castiel looked at the man sitting on the desk. "George, go get a truck to put our guests in when I'm done having a pleasant conversation with them." The man grumbled before leaving. 

Castiel shot a glance at the last man in the room. "Luke, what should we do with them?"

The tall, blonde man at the door pulled a toothpick out of the corner of his mouth, "I'd feed them to the alligators, personally. Chop them up and use them as chum."

Castiel nodded, "I just want to know who helped led him to us first."

Luke said, "You want me to call Michael?"

"No, Michael needs to deal with the McLeods." Castiel turned to Dean and growled, "And again, who's the mole that got you into my business." Castiel looked at Dean with a pained expression.

"I don't know anything. I just show up for work to get a paycheck. I don't know anything about this cop business. This doofus had me confused with someone else." Dean gestured to Sam.

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before reaching back and punching Dean in the nose again. Blood sprayed onto the side of Sam's face.

The sound of sirens started to be heard in the distance. Castiel glanced at Luke concerned, "You think they are coming here, brother?"

Luke said, "I'm going to go talk to Michael. You off these two and scram."

Luke stepped out of the door. Castiel stared at the closed door for a moment and started to turn around. Right then, Sam stood up and punched Castiel in the stomach. Dean could see that Sam had been able to cut the rope with the knife he kept up his sleeve. 

Castiel doubled over and grunted out, "Dean, tell him."

"He's on our side, Sam. Untie me. We got to get out of here."

"Dean, how do you know? We don't know him. Just because he looks like Cas."

"Just untie me and we'll talk later," Dean implored. Sam glanced at Castiel mistrustfully but turned to untie Dean. Castiel took a gun from his waistband and handed to Dean. He pulled out another from his holster.

Sam looked confused. 

The door swung open and Luke strode in. "Well what do you know. You have an awful poker face, Cassie. I could tell you had a thing for 'Tom' from the beginning." Luke held a gun pointing at Castiel. 

Dean said, "Drop your weapon, Luke. It's three of us against you."

The sirens could be heard right outside of the building now. Luke curled back his lip and said, "Eeny." He pointed the gun at Castiel. "Miny." He pointed the gun at Dean.

Dean said, "Moe." He and Luke pulled the triggers at the same time. Luke fell over dead, while Dean sunk to the ground. 

Sam yelled, "Dean."

Castiel knelt next to Dean, pulling him into his lap, "I'm sorry, baby, so sorry."

Dean watched the blood flowing from the wound in his shoulder and muttered, "I've had much worse guys." 

Sam scrambled to take off his jacket and use it to staunch the blood flow. Sam looked at Castiel, "You were the mole?"

"Yeah. Dean approached me last year. I wanted out of this life so bad. He went undercover to help me get information about the weapon deal from the McLeods, but you came home from Stanford unexpectedly."

"And I blew his cover," Sam said.

The police entered the room with a man dressed in a suit. Sam's eyes widened as he realized it was Rufus Turner.

"Winchester got himself shot again," Rufus said. "Noe, that doesn't surprise me. We caught the deal going down and got your brother, Michael, red-handed, Novak. An ambulance is coming for Winchester, and we'll take you to the safe house. Sam, tell your damn fool brother to tell you next time he goes undercover. Of all the dumb ass idgits. Your Uncle Bobby is going to hand both of you, your asses."

Dean said, "Hey, I lived. It's merely a flesh wound." He grimaced as he tried to smile. Suddenly, crackling energy surrounded him and Sam, the world went dark, and they found themselves back in the hotel room.

Dean growled, "Son of a bitch. I'm still shot."

"I'll get the medical kit." Sam rummaged through a duffle bag until he found their emergency supplies. Dean moved painfully to the bed. Sam handed Dean a bottle of whiskey, "Take a swig of hunter's helper, dude."

Dean took a long drink before passing it back to Sam. Sam poured some in the wound and started to dig the bullet out. "Dean, how did you know Cas was on your side?"

Dean snorted, "I could say he's always on my side, but I could tell he didn't really want to hit me."

"He hit you pretty damn hard."

"And he also talked a lot. I'm a pro at reading Cas' expressions. He was trying to buy time."

After Sam finished patching Dean's shoulder, Dean winced as he said, "Well, that answered that question. We can die on these reality shifts."

Sam said, "Which means we need to know who and what is causing them as fast as possible."

Dean smirked, "It's a good thing Cas knows math then and isn't just a pretty face."


End file.
